


To nie była nasza wojna

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kalectwo, M/M, St Mungo's Hospital, lekarz, uzdrowiciel, wojna, żałoba
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: Miniaturka o tym, że po każdej wojnie więcej jest ofiar niż zwycięzców.Zainspirowana promptami o romansach ślizgońsko-puchońskich.Cain Morgan nigdy nie marzył o tym, by zostać uzdrowicielem w Mungu. Poniekąd liczył wyłącznie na to, że uda mu się przeżyć i że wszyscy dadzą mu święty spokój. Cóż, to całkiem odważne życzenia, jak na syna śmierciożerców, dezertera i zadeklarowanego homoseksualistę.





	To nie była nasza wojna

Każdemu krokowi Caina Morgana towarzyszyły cichutkie stukanie laski i obezwładniający ból w lewej nodze. Kość udową złamał w ośmiu miejscach. Piszczel pokruszyło mu na drobny mak. Choć powtarzano mu, że możliwa jest pełna rekonstrukcja, stanowczo się na to nie zgodził. Znajomi z czasów szkolnych powtarzali, że nie było sensu w takim samookaleczeniu, ale Morgan miał na ten temat inne zdanie. Nigdy nie był dobry w teleportacji, zawsze potrzebował do tego więcej czasu niż... cholera, ktokolwiek, kogo znał, ale nigdy wcześniej ani też nigdy później nie był tak blisko stania się ludzką mielonką. Zasługiwał na karę i każdy, kto uważał inaczej, był po prostu słabym, niewartym szacunku czarodziejem.

Na szczęście obchód Munga nie trwał długo, nawet teraz, gdy sale wciąż przepełnione były ofiarami wojny. Ktoś mógłby zapytać, jak to możliwe, skoro Morgan był jednym z najlepszych uzdrowicieli? Dlaczego tak niewielu podlegało jego opiece?

Po pierwsze: niewielu pacjentów wyraziło zgodę, aby leczył ich syn zadeklarowanego śmierciożercy.

Po drugie: rodzinom zadeklarowanych śmierciożerców nie podobało się, że Cain nigdy nie opowiedział się po stronie Voldemorta. Więcej nawet! Gdy tylko dowiedział się o jego powrocie, spakował swoje rzeczy i uciekł.

Po trzecie: jeśli komuś nie przeszkadzało ani pierwsze, ani drugie, zazwyczaj miał problem z tym, że Cain Morgan był homoseksualistą i nawet nie próbował tego ukrywać.

– Ich strata – kwitował to, gdy na listę jego podopiecznych nie trafiał żaden z nowo przyjętych pacjentów.

Piątka, która akurat znajdowała się pod jego opieką, powoli wracała do zdrowia. Niektórzy bardzo powoli, ale Morgan nie tracił nadziei. Wiedział, że w gruncie rzeczy ich stan jest bardzo podobny do jego – magia i mikstury niewiele mogły zdziałać, jeśli umysł nie miał siły walczyć i ciało stawiało opór zaklęciom. Niestety, jego pacjenci przeszli zbyt wiele, by tak po prostu poddać się leczeniu.

Emery Gardner, przedostatnia osoba, którą miał odwiedzić, myślami wciąż była na polu bitwy, jakim stał się jej rodzinny dom. Teraz spała niespokojnie, ale gdy się budziła, całego Munga stawiały na nogi jej opętańcze krzyki, błagania o litość lub o szybką śmierć dla jej męża i córeczki. A potem przypominała sobie, że oboje już nie żyli i wpadała w odrętwienie, z którego tylko Morgan potrafił ją wydostać.

– Straciłeś kogoś – szeptała, drżącą dłonią gładząc jego policzek.

– Każdy kogoś stracił. Tak działają wojny, czyż nie?

Uśmiechała się na to smutno i posłusznie wypijała eliksir, który pomagał jej zapaść w sen bez snów.

Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że aż tak zaangażuje się w pracę w Mungu. Właściwie to decyzja o zostaniu uzdrowicielem była spontaniczna i podyktowana czymś zupełnie innym, niż zawodowe ambicje. Ale teraz po prostu nigdzie indziej nie było dla niego miejsca.

 

*

 

– Zostańmy uzdrowicielami. – To nie była prośba. To było żądanie. I być może Cain Morgan potraktowałby je poważnie, gdyby tylko Julien Hudson nie miał ust wypchanych pierniczkami.

– Skąd ten pomysł?

– Bo bardzo chciałbym być uzdrowicielem i fajnie by było, żebyśmy pracowali razem.

– W zeszłym tygodniu stwierdziłeś, że po skończeniu szkoły powinniśmy razem zamieszkać, a teraz doszedłeś do wniosku, że pracować też powinniśmy razem? Nie uważasz, że gdy nasz związek przestanie być takim zakazanym owocem, to po prostu ci się znudzi?

Uwielbiał sugerować, że Julien mógłby przestać go kochać. Wszystko dlatego, że puchońska natura chłopaka kazała mu wygłaszać płomienne przemowy o potędze miłości i innych tego typu idiotyzmach. Cain tracił zainteresowanie już na początku argumentacji ukochanego. Skupiał się wyłącznie na tym jak Julien mówił.

I, cholera, strasznie mu się to podobało. Jego roziskrzone oczy, zaczerwienione policzki, dłonie, którymi dziko gestykulował, by udowodnić Cainowi, że nic ich nie rozdzieli. Ten widok był lekarstwem na wszystkie troski, jakie dręczyły Morgana w związku ze zbliżającymi się nieubłaganie owutemami.

– Nie słuchasz mnie. Znowu mnie nie słuchasz. Czy masz cokolwiek na swoje usprawiedliwienie?

– Zastanawiałem się nad tym, jak bardzo chciałbym cię teraz pocałować.

– Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobisz?

– Bo tak machasz łapami, że mógłbyś mnie uderzyć. Co miałbym powiedzieć Ślizgonom we wspólnym? Że Puchon mnie pobił?

Julien przewrócił oczami i bez pytania o zgodę pocałował Caina. Smakował pierniczkami i czekoladą z nutką mięty. Wszystkie ich pocałunki smakowały ciasteczkami i Morgan absolutnie to uwielbiał.

– I co teraz? – szepnął Julien, odsuwając się od Caina jedynie o cal. – Będziesz musiał powiedzieć, że całowałeś się z Puchonem. Albo nawet gorzej. Ze szlamą.

– Jules – syknął Morgan, łapiąc chłopaka za ramiona. Musiał zrobić to zbyt gwałtowanie, bo Puchon skrzywił się z bólu, ale Caina niespecjalnie to teraz obchodziło. – Mam dość tego gadania, rozumiesz?

– Gdy byliśmy na pierwszym roku...

– Przepraszałem cię za to tysiące razy!

– Nie o to chodzi!

– Więc o co?

– Twoi rodzice mnie nienawidzą! – jęknął Julien i z oczami szklistymi od łez potrząsnął głową. – Nie mam do ciebie żalu o to, że byłeś do mnie uprzedzony. Stare czarodziejskie rody niekoniecznie mają okazję do kontaktów z mugolami, prawda? Po prostu tak zostałeś wychowany. Ale twoi rodzice, twoi przyjaciele, rodzice twoich przyjaciół... Oni naprawdę w to wierzą. Wierzą w to, że jeśli ktoś z dziada pradziada nie jest czarodziejem, to jest gorszy. I to mnie przeraża.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, w co wierzą moi rodzice. – Miał nadzieję, że powiedział to wystarczająco dobitnie, aby Julien załapał wszystkie możliwe konteksty tego stwierdzenia.

– Boję się.

– Czego tym razem?

Julien spróbował dać mu kuksańca pod żebra, ale równie dobrze mógłby uderzyć Caina poduszką.

– Że nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Że nie dostanę się do Munga. Że się rozejdziemy. Że...

– Hola! Przede wszystkim, jestem zbyt inteligentny, zbyt przystojny i zbyt bogaty, żeby cokolwiek mi nie wychodziło. O ile mnie pamięć nie myli od dwóch lat uczęszczasz na dodatkowe zajęcia z eliksirów, bo jakimś cudem jesteś w tym tak szalenie dobry, że nawet profesor Snape nie zdołał udowodnić światu, że jest inaczej. I tak się składa, że zupełnie przypadkiem wiem, że profesor Sprout już napisała ci takie referencje, że w Mungu pewnie nie mogą się doczekać, aż zdasz egzaminy. Poza tym, czy to nie ty przed chwilą wygłaszałeś mowy o tym, jak niezniszczalna jest nasza miłość?

Julien otarł łzy (Cain nie miał pojęcia, czy były to łzy smutku, czy też wzruszenia, wiedział tylko, że nienawidził, gdy Jules płakał) i ostrożnie przytulił się do Morgana. Ukryci w jednej ze starych komnat zapomnianych przez nauczycieli i uczniów, jeszcze długo po zachodzie słońca kłócili się o to, czy obecność okruszków na szacie profesora Snape'a oznaczała, że smakowały mu upieczone przez Juliena ciasteczka, czy może raczej, że Julien każdym ruchem posyłał w powietrze ciasteczkowy pył i między innymi właśnie dlatego profesor Snape tak bardzo go nienawidził.

Zdawało im się, że przyszłość czeka na nich z otwartymi ramionami. Że nic, ale to absolutnie nic nie stanie im na drodze do spełnienia marzeń.

 

*

 

– Hej, Jules – wyszeptał Cain, podchodząc do swojego ostatniego pacjenta.

Nie czekał na odpowiedź. Po prostu z głośnym stęknięciem usiadł na stołku obok łóżka ukochanego i utkwił spojrzenie w jego spokojnej twarzy. Choć wiele osób, łącznie z państwem Hudson, próbowało go przekonać, że to nie jego wina, że zrobił wszystko, co można było zrobić, Cain nie potrafił przestać się zadręczać.

Gdy jego ojciec, Iustus Morgan, wpadł do mieszkanka, które wynajmowali przy Wynford Road, trzymając się przy tym za przedramię, jakby paliło go żywym ogniem, Cain instynktownie wyczuł, co zaraz usłyszy.

– Uciekajcie.

W jednej chwili cała nienawiść, wszelkie uprzedzenia, niekończące się kłótnie i trzy lata nienawistnego milczenia odeszły w niepamięć. Byli spakowani w kilkanaście minut. Jules z całych sił przytulił starego Morgana, choć ten desperacko próbował uciec poza zasięg jego ramion. Cain ograniczył się do niezręcznego uścisku dłoni.

Potem tego żałował, bo nigdy nie dowiedział się, jaki los spotkał jego rodziców. Iustus i Maeve Morganowie wciąż widnieli na liście zaginionych i oczekujących na osąd. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by kiedykolwiek miało się to zmienić.

Do serca wziął sobie ostatnie polecenie ojca. Pogłoski, jakie do niego docierały, utwierdzały go w przekonaniu, że podjął dobrą decyzję. Wojna wisiała w powietrzu i najwyraźniej nikt nie zamierzał jej zatrzymywać. Julien szybko pogodził się z myślą, że w najbliższym czasie nie wrócą do Munga. Wiedział, że Cain jako dziedzic Morganów z Ryde, znajduje się na liście tych, których Voldemort chciał widzieć po swojej stronie. Obaj też zdawali sobie sprawę, co czeka Juliena, jeśli śmierciożercy kiedykolwiek ich znajdą. Dlatego przenosili się z miejsca na miejsce, nigdzie nie siedzieli dłużej niż kilka dni. Udawali, że to podróż poślubna i uparcie robili dobrą minę do złej gry.

Ani przez chwilę nie brali pod uwagę, że mogliby się rozdzielić. Cain wiedział doskonale, że przemawiał przez niego najzwyklejszy egoizm, że zwyczajnie niweczył ich szanse na ujście z życiem, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że Jules nie miał nic przeciwko.

Dopadli ich nieopodal Hogsthorpe. Zapędzeni w kozi róg, z miotłami tak zniszczonymi, że nie nadawały się już do latania, mogli zrobić tylko jedno.

– Deportuj nas! – krzyknął Julien, przylgnąwszy do ramienia Caina.

Morgan nie zamierzał dyskutować z tym żądaniem. Jules był miękki jak świąteczny pudding, ale gdy trzeba było, potrafił pomiatać Cainem jak nikt inny. Z nich dwóch Morgan był odrobinę lepszy jeśli chodziło o teleportację. Ta odrobina wystarczyła, by przenieść obu niemal pod Purge & Dowse Ltd, zanim dopadły ich salwy morderczych zaklęć.

I właśnie na tym polegał problem. Wszystko wskazywało, że to nie zaklęcia sprawiły, iż Julien Hudson od sześciu miesięcy był śpiączce. To wybitnie nieudana deportacja spowodowała, że być może już nigdy się nie obudzi.

Były tysiące rzeczy, które Cain mógł zrobić lepiej. Albo chociaż inaczej – kto wie, może to w zupełności by wystarczyło. Ale nie potrafił cofnąć czasu. Potrafił tylko zadręczać się bez końca i wsłuchiwać w bicie serca ukochanego. Nic więcej mu nie zostało poza tym i rozpaczliwą nadzieją, że to nie był koniec.


End file.
